


You Gave Me a Heart Attack!

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Halloween, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Reader misses Halloween, decides to scare Kraglin.





	You Gave Me a Heart Attack!

You scrolled through your media pad and sighed. 

Back on Earth it was Halloween again, and for yet another year you had to miss out because no once else, save for Peter, knew what it was, and you knew that Peter didn’t really concern himself with Earth holidays anymore. 

You supposed it was silly, missing Halloween at your age. Even if you were on Earth you’d now be too old to trick or treat, but you still missed the spooky aspect of it. 

Then you got an idea. You may not be able to celebrate Halloween, but you could still get your spooky on.

You spent the day crafting the scariest mask you could manage with various materials from your room. You used an old brown shirt, some red soda and black grease to stain it, and some twine and paste to shape it into a horrifying snarling expression.

You sat back when you finished a couple hours later and admired your hard work.   
It was perfect, now you just needed to decided where you were going to strike. 

You didn’t have to think long because soon you heard the sound of Kraglin whistling as he walked up the corridor to his own quarters.

You grin, don your mask, and sit in waiting just inside your door. You had to bite your lip to keep yourself from laughing.

Finally, he’s almost upon you, and you strike.

You jump out from your doorway and let out a snarl, lunging towards your target.

Kraglin jumps back and lets out a startled yell, a hand clutches his chest.

You lose it. You double over laughing and rip off your mask. “I got you so good!” you wheeze.

“You little shit!” Kraglin cries, lunging for you. He grabs you before you can react and begins drilling his fingers up and down your ribs. 

“Kraglin, no!” you squeal, squirming in his grasp.

“You just gave me a goddamn heart attack!” he scolded, a smile on his lips. “Maybe you need to be taught a lesson!”

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” you cry, dying with laughter. You were lying. You’d totally do that again.

“I don’t believe you. You’re getting just what you deserve, ya lil’ brat!” he laughed, tickling harder.

You squeal and smack at this hands, laughing so hard you could barely breathe. You were about to beg for mercy again when Yondu could be heard yelling down the hall.

“Keep it down, ya two! Some of us are tryin’ to sleep!”

Kraglin stopped tickling and you slumped against the wall, still giggling. You stick your tongue out at him.

“Fine, you get out of being tickled to death this time.” Kraglin teased. “At least you said you were sorry.”

You quickly hopped inside your room before turning back to Kraglin with a grin. “I lied. I regret nothing.” 

You giggle at his shocked face and just manage to shut your door in time before he can lunge at you again.


End file.
